Anomalous: Nihilistic Tyranny
by Macose Brok
Summary: You don't know where you are. You don't know WHO you are. All you know, is that you need to escape. Sidestory to Continuum: Erratic Condescending
1. Chapter 1: Authoritarian

**Disclaimer: I don't own Undertale, Persona, and OneShot. Undertale is owned by Toby Fox. Persona is owned by Atlus. OneShot is owned by Eliza Velasquez and Nightmargin.**

 **1st Summary:**

 **You don't know where you are.**  
 **You don't know WHO you are.**  
 **All you know, is that you need to escape.**  
 **Sidestory to Continuum: Erratic Condescending**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Authoritarian**

 **World: Nishrung**

 **Location: Lake Voidfront**

You wake up and take a look around. You don't see anything. It's strangely silent, you can't hear anything.

You oblige your voice to the empty winds.

But nobody came.

It seems that there is no one else here, this world is empty.

But... Who are you? What is your name?

From a very vague reminiscence, you decide to name yourself, 'Nemo'.

Now that you have a name, you begin to try to speak.

"G... A... P... W...",said Nemo

Your voice is raspy and dry from disuse, slowly, you'll recover.

You begin hearing an odd, rustling noise.

The rustling noise gets louder and louder. You don't know what is happening.

Suddenly, the rustling noise just... stops.

Then you hear a voice.

"H...Hello?",asked Nemo

A voice among the vain and empty winds. It beckons you, and greets you. Hello there.

"W-who's there?",asked Nemo, unable to see anyone near you, you tremble.

The name that you chose for yourself, is 'Nemo'. Nemo, I am The Author.

"T-the what now?",asked Nemo, suddenly, you remember what that means, along with others,"Oh. Where am I? Why am I here?"

You are full of questions, which is quite understandable, with your current situation.

Perhaps the most important question that you can think of; Is why you hear a voice in your head, narrating everything you're doing and thinking?

I will answer this question and all the others.

To put it through the straight and narrow, I need your help. I have brought you to this world, in order for you to accomplish this.

"Why do you need my help? And why can't I remember anything?",asked Nemo

As I have said before, I am The Author, I am speaking to you through this frail window of clarity. I'm not usually allowed to do this, but, well, circumstances have led me to this, so I'll just be blunt about it.

You are a character in one of my stories. Another character in another of my stories has become aware of their stance in existence, through a most inhumane way, and has taken control of my story. They have changed it into a story of horrendous, genocide; all in a bid to gather more strength, to become more aware.

As for why you do not have any memories, that is because I pulled you up without a backstory.

"I don't have a backstory? Am I at least based on another character?",asked Nemo,"And, who is 'They'?"

I'm so sorry, there was no time. As for them... We can't call them by name yet, they is aware enough to notice. So instead, let's call them, 'Chara', instead. For they abandoned their original name, grew stronger, and became aware.

I need your help to wrest control of my story from Chara, and save countless lives. Will you help me?

"I-I will, but I don't know where to start. I don't even know where I am.",said Nemo

You are currently in Lake Voidfront, on the world, Nishrung. This is one of many empty, shells of where there should be water, and life. This world, Nishrung, used to have a completely different appearance. For you see, it is connected to the void, inside of Chara's subconscious mind.

Hearing this, you became alarmed.

"I'm inside of Chara's head?",asked Nemo

Yes, it is where this story takes place at, and it's the only place where you can affect Chara directly.

Chara has very concerning goals:

Chara's goals:  
Eradicate the Shadow Elfs  
Kill the alternate versions of themself and their cousin  
Become stronger to become more aware  
Outgrow their Birth-Story

"Why does Chara want to 'outgrow their Birth-Story'? And what is that exactly?",asked Nemo

A Birth-Story is the first story that a character appears in, debuts in. After becoming aware, Chara became afraid. Would they, a mere character, simply vanish once the story was finished? Faced with an existential crisis, Chara acted, and took control over my story in order to try and prolong it.

And so, I have pulled you here, and... YOU here.

And now, I will now address The Readers.

"The what now?",asked Nemo

The Readers. YOU. You'll help too, right? Help me get my story back? We could have a happy ending. Or...

 _Do you wanna have a bad time?_

* * *

 **Aschente**


	2. Chapter 2: Sodden Hollow

**Disclaimer: I don't own Undertale, Persona, and OneShot. Undertale is owned by Toby Fox. Persona is owned by Atlus. OneShot is owned by Eliza Velasquez and Nightmargin.**

 **1st Summary:**

 **You don't know where you are.**  
 **You don't know WHO you are.**  
 **All you know, is that you need to escape.**  
 **Sidestory to Continuum: Erratic Condescending**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Sodden Hollow  
**

 **World: Nishrung**

 **Location: Lake Voidfront (Then, Sodden Hollow)  
**

"Hey!",exclaimed Nemo,"It went REALLY dark all of a sudden, and I couldn't see anything. What was that?"

That was The Readers' doing. They were moving to the next chapter.

Still in the empty lakebed, you decide to climb out.

After getting out, you look around. You see something befuddling in the distance.

Wondering if it's a person, you start to walk towards the unknown.

You walk and you walk and you walk.

As you get nearer to the unknown person, you hear a small splash that makes you stop.

There is a strange liquid on the ground, wet like water, but thinner than water. You decide that you shouldn't drink it, and you start walking again.

When you finally get near enough to see clearly, you see that the unknown person is gorging himself on mushrooms nonstop.

"Who are you?",asked Nemo

"I am Gula.",said Gula, temporarily stopping,"Some insects eat their young, Nemo. They have much to teach us, alive or dead."

Gula then goes back to gorging on mushrooms and the occasional insect. You look to the right and you see a chest in the distance. After making your way to the chest, you open it, and you find a sword inside. The sword's name is, 'Cicatrix'.

You suddenly hear a glomping noise and you turn around, and you see Gula.

"Time to eat! Death is the ultimate equalizer! All have the right to be eaten.",said Gula, before opening his mouth wide, slouching, and began waddling towards you like an oversized penguin. You back away from Gula.

Now, normally, you would use your head, but in this situation, you decide to use your sword.

You slash at the bumbling, rumbling monstrosity that is mindlessly charging at you with his mouth wide open.

After slashing at Gula enough times, he suddenly vanishes.

Well, not having anything else to do, you decide to press on and continue walking.

As you go on, you feel that the strange liquid that you are trudging through, is getting thicker in volume.

With great splashes, you walk onwards.

You come across another unknown person, who is for some unknown reason, lying on a bed out in the middle of nowhere, sweating profusely. It was then, that you realized, that the strange liquid that you have been walking in, was this person's sweat.

After looking at you, the sweating person introduces himself, while in the background, a whispering chorus repeatedly sings the phrase, "Mea Culpa!"

"I am Luxuria.",said Luxuria, still sweating profusely,"Phew! Is it hot in here, or is it just you?"

You don't know how to respond to that.

While you try to think of a way to flirt back, Luxuria sits up and gets off of the bed, pushing a great amount of sweat off of the bed in the process.

"All have the right to have appetites.",said Luxuria, appearing behind you, wrapping his arms around you.

You struggle to get out of Luxuria's grip, the sweat is making you feel drowzy, and awake as when pigs fly.

You take out your sword, and you stab behind yourself. Instantly, you feel that Luxuria behind you has vanished.

Strangely, you feel sad at what you had to do, but you carry on.

* * *

 **Snips and snails, sticks and stones.**


End file.
